Captured?
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: Danny Phantom is out chasing Skulker, who has decided to terrorize him every two and a half-hours, when he senses danger. Invisible danger. That isn't a ghost, not even close...
1. Two and a Half Hours

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here, so bear with me. For some this is all looking very confusing to me... Don't worry, I'll figure it out! Also, I am pretending the finale never happened here, so no one knows Danny Fenton Is Danny Phantom. Sorry about the length, but they should get longer. Enjoy!_  
_Just came over and edited the chapter AGAIN. Four times in half an hour. I think I got it right now. For those of you curious, I forgot to talicize Danny's thoughts. Oops._

* * *

**Chapter One: Two and a Half Hours**

* * *

"Mommy! Look! It's Danny Phantom!" The little girl pointed upwards, her adoration for Amity Park's hero evident in her face. "Hi Danny Phantom!" She screamed out at him.

Phantom, for his part, grinned at the recognition. Two years since his accident and he still wasn't over the thrill. The thrill of helping and saving not just the people he loved, but everyone else possible. Descending from his perch in a cloud, he slipped down next to the young child and her awestruck mother.

"Hello," he said kindly. "How are y- uff!" The girl ran at him, giving Phantom a huge hug.  
He smiled again, glancing at a breathless mother.

"Um, uh, come on, Penelope. I'm sure Danny Phantom is busy. We need to go get Daddy a present, too!" The flustered woman gathered up the little Penelope and bustled down the street. Every once in awhile, she would glance confusedly at the spot that the ghost had just disappeared from.

Danny looked after them, invisibly shrugging. He wasn't surprised at the mother's reaction. It wasn't every day your child ran up and hugged a strange ghost come to greet you. Most people wouldn't even think it possible, but ghosts can choose when to be solid and when not to be. Turning away from the pair, he floated a few feet back into the air, scanning the early christmas shoppers for his two best friends. Two best friends that were human.

Spotting a red beret and black ponytail bouncing along near each other, Danny soared over. "Hey," he whispered into Tucker's ear, laughing when he jumped a foot.

"Geez, man. You couldn't walk up like a normal person?"

"Course not, I'm not a normal person. Anyways, meet by the water fountain in five." He flew away, still chuckling. A few people glanced up at the noise, but noting that nothing truely strange was happening, they went back to their shopping.

"You would think Danny would stop doing that! Right Sam?"

"Toughen up, Tuck. It's your fault that you practically turn into a ghost and fly every time he does that. The novelty will NEVER wear off!"

"Still. I'll get him back for that," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go find your boyfriend, shall we?"

The water fountain was a small, secluded space the friends had found a few months ago when they were chasing a ghost dog named Cujo. Danny had been out walking him as Phantom when they had seen a squirrel. Cujo had chased it through a wall and ended up here. Since not many people knew about it, it was a great place for Sam and Tucker to meet Danny.

Seeing them approach, Danny Phantom looked around to make sure no one was near. Then he reached deep inside of him for that feeling of life, pulling it to the surface. Two rings of bright white light encircled him. When the rings disappeared, a sixteen year old wearing a white t-shirt and jeans stood in his place. Danny Phantom, a ghost, had become Danny Fenton, a human.

"Hey guys. Tuck, did you find a pattern with Skulker's attacks?" He asked.

Sam answered, Tucker still plotting revenge against Danny. "No, he didn't, I did. It's really quite simple. He's been appearing every two and a half hours." She grinned at him.

"Great. Tucker, how long has it been? Tuck?"

"Yes! The thermos!" Tucker muttered to himself.

"I can hear you, Tucker. Supersonic ghost hearing, remember?" Danny grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He took out his PDA. "Last Skulker attack was exactly two hours, twenty-two minutes, and fifty-three seconds. That means another one in seven minutes. Good enough for you?"

Danny groaned. "Why can't he give me a break? I've been beating him for two YEARS." He turned back into Phantom, flying away.

Tucker sighed. "And thus we have been brushed off like snow on a shoulder."

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Having been muttering to himself for the last few minutes, Danny almosy didn't notice a blue fog puff out of his mouth. "Come... oh, crap." Avoiding a ball of spectral energy, he darted to the side with supernatural speed, whirling around to face his enemy: a big, metal suit clad ghost. "A bit off schedule, huh Skulker?"

"Wha?" He looked confused for a second. "No I'm not. I am right on time. The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter is always on time, especially for a hunt as important as this one."

"Well, according to my watch," Danny looked down at his wrist, "You are exactly three minutes and twenty-three seconds late in trying to kill me. And counting." He grinned.

"No!" Skulker looked down at his arm, poking at something attached to his armor. "Stupid PDA, the alert didn't come soon enough."

Sighing at the distracted ghost, Danny pulled out some of his energy and formed a ball. "Hey Skulker. You remind me of a ghost called Cujo. Fetch!" He lobbed the ectoplasm at Skulker, amazed at how easy it was to outsmart him this time. Whipping out a Fenton Thermos, the phantom sucked Skulker into its depths. "Let's try this newest addition out, shall we?" He whispered. Pressing a button labeled 'speaker,' he put the thermos near his ear-and pulled it away at the speed of light. Giving the container a shake, he waited for the rattling to drown out the sounds of screeched threats.

"Shut up, you little frog!"

Skulker stopped immediately. "You can hear me?"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it! Now shut it and answer my question!"

"I-I... Never, you insolent whelp! Why should I, Skulker, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, listen to a half-ghost like you!"

"Calm down, I just want to know why you're attacking me at such even intervals. I mean, really? Every two and a half hours?"

"Oh, that, I just felt like annoying someone, and you're the most fun to annoy. And a hunt is a good way to get away from Ember."

Danny's interest was piqued. "Ember? She's your girlfriend, right? So why do you want to get away from her?"

"She's trying to plan some Christmas party. And she wants me to invite you and your human friends! I mean, I know there's a truce and all, but to invite you ahead of time?" Danny could practically see him shaking his head sadly. "She's nuts."

Flipping the speaker back off, Danny Phantom flew home to call Sam. _Maybe I'll leave Skulker in here for a few hours. Then he'll lose the desire to hunt me for a bit. Hopefully.  
_  
Drifting along slowly, Danny had a feeling. He couldn't say for sure, but it felt like he was being followed. Sifting through his head, he knew it wasn't a ghost; his ghost sense hadn't gone off. It couldn't be his ghost-hunting parents; they were too loud, and even if they weren't, they didn't have the technology to go unseen. Suddenly he gasped. Someone else had been working on technology to replicate ghost powers. Someone else could have the silence and patience to spy on him quietly. That someone? The Guys in White.

Just as he was coming up with this conclusion, a net enclosed him and he flt a sharp sting on his arm. Then he was falling, falling... And everything went black.


	2. Be Strong Be a Hero

_Thank you RedtailHawk19, you're my first follower! Don't worry, you're an amazing and love follower too, Zoeblum! I changed my formatting up a bit, and sorry, this chapter is a bit slow. We get to visit Danny's mind, though! I just read Phantom of Truth, and I promise you, HaiJu, I didn't steal your idea, I had already planned this before I read yours! It's just a coincidence we both chose the GIW. Please review, everyone, I only have one so far... Anyways, I have another Fanfiction planned, it's going to be based on Cordria's Fanfiction 'Pits' and kind of 'Final Exam.' Go read them now, they are AMAZING!_  
_And, uh, I was watching 'My Brother's Keeper' and I realized I gave the girl in the beginning of the first chapter the same first name of Spectra. Oops. _  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters! Butch Hartman does!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Be Strong. Be a Hero.**

* * *

He struggled through the drug-induced sleep, knowing, no, feeling that the ground was rushing up at him. Throwing the sudden exhaustion away, Danny forced his eyes open-and almost closed them again. The ground was already so near, and getting closer by the second. He concentrated as hard as he could, making his body disobey gravity. Finally, he slowed to a hover, but not before his foot grazed the ground. Agony rippled through Danny's leg, and he was sure he felt something break. The drug in the dart that had hit him overpowered the weary ghost and darkness took Danny Phantom again.

* * *

_Sleep is an amazing escape, but I have to wake up eventually, no matter what is waiting for me. Be strong. Be a hero._ Danny tried to convince himself. His leg still ached, but not too bad. His ghost half must have been working away at healing him while he'd been out, so that wouldn't have to worry him when he opened his eyes. That wasn't what he was worried about anyways. Where he would find himself is what he wasn't sure he wanted to know. And yet, Danny Phantom opened his eyes anyways, his new mantra echoing in his mind. _Be strong. Be a hero._

If you have ever woken up just before going splat on the ground, good for you. You survived, and it must not have been too big of a deal-to survive something like that, you probably have some sort of superpower, therefore you could do something about it to save yourself. Now, try opening your eyes and seeing a small metal sphere enclosing you. You go to lean against it and... Zap! This is a little trickier to get out of, especially if the little containment chamber can counter every move you make, from invisibility to intangibility. How will you save yourself now?

Danny was now in this situation, inside of a big ball not much bigger than him, and only able to touch it if he wished for his hair to stand completely on end for years.

Slowly rotating in the air, Danny spotted a difference in the metal: there was a glassy part on it. He carefully floated over, squinting at it. He could barely see the silhouettes of two men, looking in on him like an animal at the zoo.

He sighed, settling into a comfortable floating position. Today was turning into a very long day. If, in fact, it still was today.

_I wish I had my thermos. _That was the first thought to go through his head after hours of making random animal shapes with his hands and testing how long he could hold his breath. _At least I would be able to talk to or even fight with Skulker. Then I would have something to do during this ENDless waiting! All I can do now is be strong. Be a hero._

"Ghost!" An intercom buzzed to life. "You may want to stay as far away from the walls as you can for a few minutes!" Danny could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why would I want to be close to them in the first place? Nothing much would be worse than it is now." Danny squinted at the metal, trying to find a change when a gap started to grow in the place Danny had assumed the gigantic ball had been welded together. In a few seconds, the time it would have taken Danny to start flying through the gap, a ghost shield sprang up. He shivered. If his head had been in there... well, let's just say it would have hurt a lot. The metal ball was lifted and Danny was now hovering in a large dome of a ghost shield.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You guys do know that I'm notorious for mysteriously escaping ghost shields, right? You have to know that, unless you live in a cave. Of course," he looked around, taking in the small, dim lab. "That seems to be a possibility."

"We indeed were aware of this. That's why we have taken extra precautions. Not even a human could get through this baby." The shorter Guy knocked on the shield fondly. "Please keep in mind, Phantom, that you are under constant surveillance, whether you can see it or not. This shield puts out you intangibility, invisibility, insubstantiality, and any gathering of ectoplasmic energy to create anything usable as a weapon. Including your energy-filled scream."

"Where's my thermos?"

"The thermos you stole from Fenton Works is currently undergoing examination, as well as the ghost it contained. The exact whereabouts, I cannot tell. We will return in one hour." Danny watched the two stride out the door connected to the lab.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for awhile, I should get used to Phantom. And hopefully thinking in my head," he muttered. _I am Phantom only. Inside and outside, until I can get out of here. Be strong. Be a hero._

_I wonder if Sam and Tucker know what happened. No, probably not. They weren't nearby, or at least I don't think they were. Jazz will notice I'm missing though, but it's winter break, my parents will just think I'm over at Tucker's. I'm not sure how long I've been here, but it can't be too long, those two guys from the Guys In White were watching me the whole time I was out, I'm sure of it._ Phantom started pacing, his face set in a frustrated scowl. _This waiting with nothing to do is worse than wondering what this stupid government facility is going to do to me. If only I had even a clock. Or that watch I fooled Skulker into thinking I had. _He paced faster, his legs beginning to blur. _When will those idiots be back anyways? _Just as he was thinking this he froze, then swivelled his head towards the door that had just slammed open.

"Well, hello there. Come to watch me do nothing but die from boredom again?" Phantom started. _Well, that was snippier than I intended..._

The ghost hunter who had been silent earlier raised an eyebrow. "No. We are here to test your... Strength limitations."

"And you, a Guy in White, are having a conversation with me? A ghost? Who, incidentally, doesn't count as a true sentient being."

Phantom truly was surprised. The short Guy had actually answered his question about the Fenton Thermos earlier and now they were replying to his sarcasm. Either they were softer than he thought, or they didn't care and were simply responding subconsciously. He shivered. He hoped they were just soft. Someone who doesn't care can and will do anything and not see the immorality of it.

"Guy in White..." Short Guy mused. "Interesting how, if you don't tell your true identity, others will simply just take a guess and assure others they are right."

Tall Guy snorted. "Guys in White! Why would we call ourselves that? Yes, we wear white, but you aren't what you wear. We are the-"

"Don't tell, you idiot! This isn't our facility, the people who own this place are watching, remember?"

"Of course. Let's get down to business. Ghost!"

"Yeah?" Phantom replied softly, thinking about what he had learned. _If this isn't their real lab, it won't be as ghost proof as it could be... But how would I get out of _this _ghost shield? I'll just have to file that under 'important detail: Do not forget!'_

"Good news for you-if you cared- is that we aren't doing experiments on your ethereal form. Yet."

"That's nice to know." Be strong. Be a hero.

Tall Guy ignored him. "This is only because we need you in top shape when we are testing the limits of your many capabilities. During this time, we will have a few settings on the shield turned off." He frowned. "Any sign of rebelling will be rewarded by a nice _shock _from your containment cell. As will any disobedience."

"So we get to play 'Good dog, bad dog,' and I get the short end of the stick. When do we start?"

Another raised eyebrow. "You're going to cooperate with us?'

"Nothing better to do, and at least I'll get some exercise." _Besides, if I cooperate, I have a better chance of finding a way out._

"First is target practice."

* * *

"Keep going." The order reverberated through the lab.

_Shot after shot at a target that absorbs my ectoplasm as it hits, not a slight decrease in my stamina, and they want me to keep going?!_

"Are you sure we shouldn't move on? He doesn't seem to have lost any power and we don't have forever. They aren't going to buy the 'we're from the government and have access to you taxes' for very long."

"Think of who you're talking about, and anyways, who said they bought it? But still, you're right. We have to be done within the week."

Phantom perked up. _If I'm only in here for a week... no, I don't want anything worse than having to show them my powers. After this... I better have a way out. Be strong, Phantom. Be a hero._

* * *

Jack ran to open the door. "Jazzy Pants! How's college?"

"Great dad. How are you guys?" The redhead smiled up at her dad.

"We're good. You're just in time for lunch. Hot dogs or turkey?"

Jazz winced visibly. "Um, you see Dad, I was thinking Danny and I could go out together for lunch. You know, brother and sister time to catch up?" She started up the stairs to put her bags away, Jack in his orange Hazmat suit following.

"I haven't seen Danny today... Hey, Maddie!" He bellowed down the stairs.

"Yes Jack?"

"Where's Danny-o?"

"Oh, he's staying with Tucker and Sam for a few days, remember? He was going to be back in two days." She came over to the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Jazz! How is school so far?"

"It's awesome. So, is it alright if I go pick up Danny? I wanted to, um, talk to him, and what better time than lunch?

"Are you sure, honey? I mean, we were going to make lunch, so you don't have to pay."

"I'll get the Fenton Ectowave!" Jack bounded down to the lab.

"On second thought," Maddie mused, "Maybe you should go out. Jack isn't going to sway in using the Ectowave."

"Yeah. Have fun, Mom, I'll be back in an hour or so." She raced out, hearing her dad yell, just as she was closing the door, "Hey Madds! I found the Ecto-q stuff!" Jazz smiled to herself, knowing that the house would soon be over-run with little ghost hot dogs with razor-sharp teeth. _I hope I closed my door... I hope Danny is safe. Be strong, brother. Be a hero._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews very much welcome... Next chapter will start out with Danny again. _Again, s_o_rry the chapter was slo_w, but a story's gotta build up, right? Thank you, unnamed friend who is kind of beta reading this! (You really need to sign up on hereso I can name you...) Two days, more than fifty view_ers_, two followers, and one review! I can't wait for more, it'll definitely cheer up school. Reviews and constructive criticism? Now, to go read Vlad's Son... You should too!_


	3. Just Enough

_You know what's really hard? Coming up with good experiments to do on Danny Phantom that haven't been done too often. Not that I hate stories where he's dissected and trying to learn how to cope with it, I'm trying to think outside the box. Ideas? Y__ay! I have a snow day!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Enough**

* * *

Phantom formed a fist over the ice crystal, frustrated._ Sometimes, I think these guys only chase me for fun. They don't even have any interesting experiments to do on me! At least they aren't taking me apart, though._ He fumed, frustrated with his helpless state. _Ouch!_ He had tightened his hand on the sharp ice, and ectoplasm was dripping onto the ground. Ignoring the sting, Danny Phantom tried to distract himself. Dropping the ice and walking to the middle of his dome, Phantom concentrated, trying to complete his last challenge: use his ghostly wail, not strong enough to turn human again, but enough to make it so the GIW weren't suspicious that he was holding back. Carefully pulling energy from his store, he infused his voice box with power that would shatter ghost shields and take a ghost's human world form, but leaving just enough to keep his own form. Just enough to knock him on his knees, but not to knock him out. Just enough, was the trick.

Inhaling deeply, the only time he could breath as a ghost, he screamed, his voice rising and rising, reducing the remaining targets to dust and blowing up the meter that was supposed to analyze his wail. Increasing the octave again, Phantom glanced at the two men who had been testing his limits again and again. He smirked at the hands they had clasped over their ears and their extremely white faces. Snapping his jaws shut he flopped onto the ground. That's when he noticed the two white rings around his waist.

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is? You were supposed to be with him, weren't you?" Jazz was silent for a moment, listening to the voice on the other end of the call. "Yes, I understand he has ghost powers, but so do the ghosts he's been fighting... You know what, it's fine. Mind if I come over so I don't get eaten by lunch? We can talk then... Alright, bye." She hung up, clearly satisfied with the answer she had received. "What have you gotten yourself into, little brother?"

A few minutes later, Jazz was knocking on the door of the second biggest mansion in Amity Park. "Hey Sam. Is Tucker here too?"

Sam looked at her, swiping some jet black hair out of her face. "Of course. We're trying to figure out where Danny is. He's been gone two days, Jasmine."

Jazz's face darkened a bit when she heard her full name. She stalked inside, where amazement replaced her frustration. "Wow, Sam, you have it made!" Jazz wandered around, studying all of the paintings, sculptures, and busts decorating the first room.

"Yeah, my parents believe in strong first impressions. Can't wait to inherit the place so I can darken it up a bit. Let's get to my room before I throw up or die or something." She led the way expertly, navigating the endless hallways like it WASN'T the labyrinth. Finally, the two girls reached Sam's room. If the rest of the house was day, bright and cheerful, Sam's room was night, the complete opposite with it's pitch black curtains and bed covers, a bookshelf of dark poetry, the darkest shade purple wallpaper, and multiple other things laying around. It fit Samantha Manson perfectly.

And there was Tucker, his PDA scanning the ghost zone with the various bugs he had placed.

* * *

Phantom's eyes widened and he desperately searched his mind for a way to get energy-and quick. The rings hadn't separated yet. They were wobbling around though, so he knew he had probably ten seconds to a minute to get a bit of energy, or else he better expect some painful experiments. He scanned his domed cell, when he saw something green on the ground. Crawling over ever so slowly, Phantom recognized it for what it was, his own ectoplasmic blood. Sighing in relief, he dipped his fingers into the puddle, think back to a few weeks ago.

_He had gotten a huge cut from Technus. He got right back up. _Get over it 've had worse_. Eyes glowing blue-not his normal blue, but a supernatural blue that could terrify anyone-he had attacked Technus with an ice storm, completely freezing his system. Exhausted from the overused powers, he collapsed on the ground, his arm landing in a puddle of his own blood. His body responded to his need for more ectoplasmic energy, soaking it up and giving him a sudden burst of strength._ He hadn't tried this trick since, but Phantom had kept that experience in his head, knowing it could come in handy.

Grinning, Phantom stood, the rings disappearing as he regained just enough energy to keep his spectral form. He looked around, studying the damage. The targets he had been using had been replaced with piles of ash. The many devices inside the shield to gauge his powers and record his actions had either shorted out or exploded. Outside of the dome, one of the GIW had fainted and the other was trying to revive his colleague, throwing the powerful ghost terrified glances every once in awhile. Even the stuff in the lab had been affected, knocked over, disassembled, or, in the case of precious, painstakingly hard to achieve notes, disintegrated. The best part, though, was that with his improved ghost eyesight, Phantom could see many, minute cracks in the shield, a response to his most powerful attack-that wasn't even as full blown as it could be. All in all, a good day's work. Satisfied, the half ghost laid down, hovering just above the cold ground, and promptly fell asleep, knowing his ghost half was stable and quicker to regenerate energy if he slept in it rather than his human half.

* * *

"Hey Tuck, find anything?" Sam plopped down by him, trying to decipher the symbols on the PDA over his shoulder. Jazz came over slower, careful not to disturb Tucker's concentration.

"Nothing. If he's in there, he's awake and a ghost, cause there isn't one real world item in the zone at all. Unless you count the scrunchie box the Box Ghost stole from you, Sam." He looked down at his technology dejectedly. "I thought for sure he would be human if he was taken. Skulker has that weird box thing that short circuits Danny's powers, remember? And ghosts ARE knock-out happy."

Jazz looked at them in surprise. "You mean, he hasn't told you?" Sam's head snapped up, her glare daring Jazz not to elaborate on her comment. Tucker looked at her curiously. "Danny can stay in his ghost form now, even unconscious. We've been practicing in case something happened and he was knocked out in front of tons of people. He figured out that if he was concentrating on staying ghost while he was falling asleep, his body would continue subconsciously concentrating on that when he was sleeping. After exercising that for a month or so, he got knocked unconscious by Plasmius and his training kicked in without him having to concentrate. He stayed ghost even after he was out, so he's probably still in ghost mode."

Sam got up and started pacing. "I can't believe that naive little boy didn't tell us! He better have a good excuse..." she growled, her words turning into dark mutterings Jazz couldn't understand. "Well, this just makes it that much easier, though!" She brightened up, a plan already forming in her swift mind that now had just enough information.

* * *

"Tucker, if you want to bring food, hurry up! We don't have forever, Danny needs us!" Sam started pacing again, waiting for Tucker to get out of her kitchen. "Jazz is already gone, and she won't be able to distract the Fentons very long. We need to go!"

"Alright, alright! I have just enough food to keep me in the Specter Speeder for, like, five hours. Maybe." He came out, lugging a large bag full of snacks.

Sam stared. "You don't need that much! Just leave it, come on!" She knocked the bag out of Tucker's surprised arms, dragging him out the door.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I saw something in the park when I was going to get Danny!" Jazz shouted in the door, hoping this would work.

Maddie Fenton came up, pulling off her hazmat hood. "What was it darling? We're pretty busy."

"Um, it looked kind of like Danny Phantom!"_ Please work, please work!_

"Interesting. I could swear he was just downstairs."

Jazz blinked. "What? That doesn't make any... Um, I mean, it looked like him, but it wasn't! It was a, um, girl! A girl that looked like Danny Phantom!" _Dani is going to murder me._

Maddie's eyes lit up. "Jack!" She yelled. "Get Tony, Jazz saw a female Danny Phantom!" Very soon, Jazz's father and a Guy in White came to the door, ecto guns blazing.

"Let's go!"

* * *

A ghost floated by the Fenton Portal. I wonder if now would be a good time to visit. Suddenly she started, slipping into a fighting stance. Then she realized what the strange vibrating was: It was the phone Danny had given her! Looking at the caller ID, she recognized Jazz's number.

"Hey Jazz! What's up?" She asked, flipping the cell open and staring off into the strange green mist of the Ghost Zone. "Uh huh. Sure! That'd be fine! Good luck!" The ghost put the phone back in her boot, this time not hesitating in front of the door that led to the Human World. _Today just got a lot more interesting..._

* * *

Phantom was sitting in the middle of his dome, glaring at the Tall Guy, who was glaring back. You could practically feel the heat of tension in the air. Suddenly, the human blinked.

"Yes! I won! Now can you tell me what you're going to do to me next?"

Tall Guy just rose an eyebrow-what is with those STUPID eyebrows?-as Short Guy walked in eating some sort of soup. Phantom followed the bowl with hungry eyes, stomach growling loudly. "Or you could give me that soup? I'm drained."

The two men's' eyes widened at that, replaying the sound of a hungry stomach on their newly replaced machinery.

"Is it possible, Tony? Could a ghost really need nourishment?" Phantom listened to the quiet voices in amusement. The two apparently didn't know about his enhanced senses, so he was sure they thought he couldn't hear them as the discussed whether or not he really needed to eat.

"Yes, I'm a ghost, yes I need to eat. Just not as often as you humans. Not my fault that I need actual food, because other ghosts can feed on things like emotions and dreams and stuff, but not me. One of a kind and starving." His stomach grumbled again in agreement.

Exchanging a look with Tall Guy, Short Guy, or Tony, left the lab._ I hope he's going for food._

"So, ghost. You need to eat?" Phantom nodded. _Didn't I just explain that?_ "Hm, that would explain the slow decrease in energy. Not too much, just a subtle decrease, but still. Why would a ghost need to eat?" Phantom didn't answer: he knew Tall Guy was only thinking to himself. "I thought ecto-energy could easily replenish itself, but I guess it would make sense for them to need another source to quicken that process. I didn't think ghosts had internal organs, but... Ghost! Do you know if you actually have a stomach for digestion?

"Uh, I really am not sure. Why are you asking me anyways? Couldn't I like, give you false information?"

"Ecto-ray it is. I'll have to obtain a normal x-ray and change it of course, I should ..." he rambled on, thinking to himself about how to create an ecto-ray. Phantom ignored him and focused on something else: teleporting. Definitely not the to try to teach himself new ghost powers, but he was bored, and this way he felt like he was doing something to escape.

The lab door slammed open and the halfa looked around, trying to see if Short Guy had decided to bring him some food. What he saw was worse: in his arms was a small, glowing form. Phantom could see white hair, black and white gloves, black and white hazmat... It was Dani.

* * *

_Yay! Just as long, if not longer, than the last chapter. Counting author's notes... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger! They are so much fun, and I love __**Eidolon specter**__'s reactions! By the way, thanks for finally making an account. Thank you, __**Eidolon specter**__, for reviewing like you promised. Also, thank you to__** WolfieBones**__ for being my newest follower. Thank you to the 102 people who read chapter two. If 5% of you guys who are reading this actually review for me, I can put up my next chapter! I have also decided to _TRY_, key word _TRY_ to put up one short chapter of a Christmas special up everyday until I feel it is finished. Thank you again, everyone!_


	4. Oh Crap

_I love cliffhangers. They are so entertaining and fun to write! I feel so loved... Eidolon specter and I decided to write a story based on the same idea, but we are both doing it separately, so it's double the fun! You have that to look forward to now, but I won't be posting it for a while since I'm already working on like, three different fanfics. Post-Pits, the chapters up are just teasers, I'm going to be working on the for a bit. Without further ado, here's chapter four. my longest yet for this story!_

_Edit: Couple formatting mistakes, no biggie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh Crap.**

* * *

"Come on, Sam, Tucker! I want us to be out of here by the time my parents get back." Jazz ran to the Specter Speeder, a large metal contraption that travelled easily in the ghost zone.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming, Jazz! We just had to grab something." Sam and Tucker came down the stairs, clamoring into the Speeder alongside Jazz. She held up what looked like a completely green Fenton Boomerang. "This should be of use."

Jazz turned on the Specter Speeder. "If that thing is still locked onto Danny's ecto signature, he shouldn't have to be ghost, right? And anyways, didn't Mom and Dad destroy that after it hit Danny for, like, the hundredth time?"

"They said they destroyed it, but really they altered it. They made it not only so that you have to be completely ghost, not just a human who recently came into contact with a ghost-which they figure is why it was homing in on Danny-for it to lock in on you, but so that it only works in the Ghost Zone where it can 'charge on ambient energy.' " Sam grinned. "And last week, it came into contact with Danny when he was chasing the Box Ghost to get my scrunchie box back."

Jazz's eyes widened as she guided the Speeder to a standstill, just inside the portal. "So it's locked in on his ecto signature anyways. We just better hope he's in here. Tucker, toss that thing out the window."

He did. "So, uh, why would they want it to only work in the Ghost Zone? Wouldn't they want it to work in our dimension too, where they can actually hunt ghosts?"

"They have been spending longer down in the lab, maybe they've been visiting here finally. Hey look! The Booo-merang is blinking faster!"

Sam looked at it. "That means it senses its target! After it!"

* * *

Tall Guy pulled out an ecto weapon, aiming it at Phantom. "Move a muscle and you'll feel this." He pressed a button and the shield partially lifted. Phantom froze, the shock of seeing his captured clone evident on his face. Moments later, the younger halfa was thrown in, the ghost shield was lowered again, and Phantom was rushing towards Dani.

_Oh crap, oh crap, please let her be alright!_He carefully rolled her over, anger at his captors growing more with each bruise and scratch he saw. Temper spiked, he glared around the cluttered lab, eyes landing on a very nervous looking Tony. Knowing he couldn't get at him through the dome, Phantom kept searching.

When he had done a quick, thorough inspection of his dome, he gave up. With nothing to let his frustration out on, the ghost screamed, his feelings coming out in another short blast of his ghostly wail.

_Oh crap,_ he thought again. _Dani._ As soon as his attack had started, it stopped._ I am such an idiot! What was I thinking! I could have destabilized Dani!_ Glancing down to make sure he hadn't, the halfa started pacing in the air. _What is wrong with me? I never blow up like that! And if I did, wouldn't I make sure no one was around? Grragh!_"I hate being trapped!" The last words came out as a growl.

"I gotta say, I do agree with you there. I mean, seriously! Not even a comic book or something! What do they expect us to do, twiddle our thumbs and hum?"

He spun around and watched Dani try to scramble to her feet.

"What, not going to help me up?" She teased.

"You're a ghost. You can hover." He smirked. "Anyways, you surprised me. I thought you would be out of it for at least a few more hours."

Dani gasped. "Amazing! I scared the Great One! The Savior of the Ghost Zone!" She rolled her eyes. "No wonder you got caught by these idiots."

"Hey! What about you? You got caught too. How did that happen?

"Umm, well, I was going to visit you to give you something, and Jazz called me. She said she needed me to make a distraction so that she could get to the Ghost Zone to find you. She didn't want her parents to see, so I offered to give them some exercise out at the park. Jack, Maddie, and a Guy in White ambushed me. What's your story?" Dani looked at the older ghost, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"I had just caught Skulker and these two decided to tranq me. I had been flying pretty high and the fall almost killed me, but wait. Did you say m-Jazz's parents ambushed you?"

"Yeah, unless you know another couple that wear blue and orange hazmat jumpsuits with ridiculous goggles. So, when do we eat?" She grinned.

Nothing different there... "Well, that depends. How long have I been stuck here?"

"Two days."

"Then I haven't eaten in three."

"What!? Haven't you told them you need food?" Dani looked horrified.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Well, Tony, the shorter dude, he was supposed to bring me something to munch on, but he came back with you. It's not like we'll die if we don't get food right away." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but if we don't eat within the next few days, I'll be a blob of ectoplasm on the ground and you won't have enough energy to keep from changing. That put a different spin on things?"

Phantom grinned knowingly. "If you disintegrate though, I can just soak you up and I'll be good as new."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Haha, very... wait, what do you mean?"

* * *

Tucker looked around the swirling green mist that made up the Ghost Zone. _Why green? What is is with ghosts and green stuff? I mean, all of the smaller ghosts are either green with green possessions or blue with blue possessions. _

"Tucker! Are you listening?" Sam yelled in his ear, the daze instantly gone. "Geez, why are you so spacey lately?"

"Umm, food and video game withdrawl?" He grinned. "So, what's up?"

Jazz answered, flipping her red hair out of her face. "Strategy planning. If Danny isn't back yet, it means he's trapped by other ghosts. We have to figure out how to get him out."

"Don't we need to know the situation first?" He cowered as he was bombarded by two deathly glares. "Or I could go take inventory of the weapon stock..." Tucker slipped into the back of the Specter Speeder. _Geez, if looks could kill..._

* * *

"So, what do we have to work with?" Sam stuck her head in to check on Tucker. She was met with the sight of a huge shelf full of boxes, supposedly stocked with ecto weapons. She also smelled a slight burnt hair scent. "What is... nevermind." She stared at her friend. He was sitting on the ground, metal pieces scattered around him, and no sign of his signature beret.

"Er, exploding gun, check. Soundproof walls? Check." Tucker staggered to his feet. "I feel like I was hit by a bus."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I take it you've been having problems. Want some help?"

"Nah, I got it all down. Five wrist guns, a Fenton Bazooka, an extra Booo-merang that was torn apart, two Fenton Thermoses, two of those staff things Mrs. Fenton likes, a Specter Deflector, and four plain old ecto guns." He looked at the floor. "Or three. Oh yeah, there are also tons of different hazmat jumpsuits."

"Not the best, but we can make do. You take the specter deflector, Jazz is still wearing your old one. We should probably wear one of the jumpsuit things each, too. They're supposed to deflect weaker ecto attacks." Sam rummaged through one of the boxes, yanking out a black and purple hazmat. "Perfect." Grabbing a blue one, she left the room.

"Hey Sam. Are you actually going to wear that?" Jazz stared at the blue jumpsuit.

"Nope. You are. I get the black one."

"Wow. Danny owes me big time."

_Oh crap..._"Jazz... when's the last time you checked the scanner?"

"Few minutes ago, why?"

"How did you miss THAT?!"

* * *

"Alright Cuz, that is just disgusting. I mean, seriously disgusting. Why did you even tell me that?"

"You asked me, Dani. Besides, it's just ectoplasm. It's not like it's puke or something. Anyways, I don't know if I could take it from you. I've only ever reused my own ectoplasm."

"Danny, I'm... Ya know. We practically have the same DNA. We probably could share energy like that. But still, eww. Let's stick with the traditional way. "

"There's a traditional way to share energy?"

Dani shook her head. "Sometime, you need to go travel the ghost zone for a few days. You'll learn tons."

"Sure, if we can get out of here. So, why had you been coming to visit?"

"Eh, I just wanted to visit. I also wanted a nice square meal without having to steal it, but mainly, Ember wanted me to give you this." Reaching into a boot, Dani pulled out an envelope. It was green with a ghost deer sticker holding the flap closed. "I got one too. It's an invitation to a Christmas and New Year party. She had all of the guests promise to keep a truce until the party, there's a note in there about that. Here."

The halfa stared at the card. "Well, that kind of makes sense. But wasn't Skulker part of this? He was complaining about it when we were fighting."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ghosts!"

Phantom sighed. "Yes, we're ghosts. What's up, Tony?"

Another eyebrow raise. "Here you go." He tossed in two sandwiches.

"Awesome! Food! Danny? You ok?" He had doubled up around his stomach.

"Yeah! Just not feeling too good. You go ahead and eat, I'll have some later." He groaned and curled up on the floor. Great. As if the situation isn't bad enough, now it feels like I have the stomach flu.

"Alright then, if you say so." She took a few bites. "Hey, this tastes kinda... Urgh!" Dani dropped the sandwich, its contents spilling all over. As Danny Phantom watched in horror, her body began glowing an unhealthy red and she collapsed, twitching. Phantom studied the mess on the ground. In the sandwich had been red and purple flowers. _Oh crap._

Dani had eaten a blood blossom.

* * *

"We have a problem, Jazz! The scanner is showing a huge spike in ectoplasmic energy, too much to be just a few ghosts. And the Booo-merang is leading us straight towards it!" Jazz glanced at Sam. Her hair was windblown, her mascara was running, and she was wearing her jumpsuit already. What caught her attention, though, was the worried, terrified look on the goth's face. Jazz was sure it was mirrored on her own.

"I don't know! What if that group of ghosts doesn't have Danny? If we stop here, we could loose the Booo-merang. If the group does have him, how are we supposed to save him? I just don't know! I'm supposed to be his older sister, and I'm supposed to protect him, keep him safe! But how do I do that when Danny has tons of ghost enemies and I'm a completely incompetent ghost hunter? I just... I feel so helpless."

Suddenly, Tucker was there, a yellow jumpsuit on and a grin coloring his face. "Don't cry, Jazz. You're supposed to be the big adult who keeps us from breaking down!"

"I-what?" I'm crying? She touched a finger to her cheek. Sure enough, it came away wet. I didn't even notice. "Wow, that's embarrassing."

"Nah, it's alright. I mean, we go through this every day we stick with Danny. Yeah, sometimes we break down because we figure being heroes isn't all fun, games, and adventure, but sometimes it is. There are times when we wish we didn't have all of these responsibilities, but we're all better friends for it. We can do anything." Sam smirked, wiping her own eyes. "Anyways, you aren't a half bad ghost hunter, remember the time Danny went to that DALV thing? And when he went fishing? If you hadn't been there, well, I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, Sam, can you take the wheel? I need to get geared up."

* * *

"So. We send in a bug, we go in, we kick ghost butt, we steal Danny back, we hope we can fight our way back out. How's that sound?" Tucker stood by Jazz, already in her hazmat. He was still missing his red beret.

"Best we got."

"Yup."

"Sam, island coming up. Stop on that rock thing there. No, a bit further... Good. Tucker, send out the camera bug thing."

"Alright, it's online. It should show up... now." Tucker held out a small screen, its surface showing the shape of an island. As the bug flew closer, it was easier to make out details.

What the three had thought was an island was really what looked like a pile of rocks. In the middle of the pile was a cave entrance. Inside the cave, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker could see a few glowing shapes. All of them were recognizable, and all but three were arguing.

"This looks like it could get dangerous," Tucker whispered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

In the middle of the cave was Ember, Kitty, Johnny 13, Dora in her human form, and three of her knights. Every single one of them was ganging up on the ghost in the middle. Wulf.

Ember screeched. "You have to find Skulker! He's been missing three days, none of his hunting trips last that long!

"No! You must find Danielle! She is a young lady, and could be in danger. She promised to come to my feast and didn't show up! She always comes!" Dora looked distraught at the thought, while her men shouted along with her in the background.

"Find Skulker!" Kitty plead, "Ember won't have her party if he's not there. I've been looking forwards to it for months!"

"Trankviliĝu! Mi povas trovi ilin, sed vi ĉiuj bezonas establi."  
_Calm down! I can find them, but you all need to settle down_.

It didn't help.

* * *

Yay! Please don't kill me. Um, yeah, the Christmas special is now the Holiday special, I'll post it soon. Thank you to my reviewers for this story, Eidolen specter (also a sorta beta, who didn't beta this one, so sorry for any mistakes), Deborahpflover, AwesomeDragonGirl, and all the guests! Also, thank you to everyone who is following. Sorry I didn't name you, I just didn't feel like opening my email to find everyone. I spend way too much time reading fanfics, not enough time writing... Anyways, thank you again!  
~Magicalghostgirl


	5. Ectoplasm

_Long time no see... Yeah, I leave amazing cliffhangers. I mean, how is Danny gonna keep Dani from turning human or being reduced to a puddle of gloop, and consequently dying? I had no idea. Which is why this was my first priority and yet I ignored the little list in my head and finished the first two chapters for the holiday special. And didn't finish this when I wanted to. Yup. Excuses, excuses... Speaking of which, I still have a science project to finish. Alright, here ya go, I won't keep ya waiting._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ectoplasm**

* * *

Dani knew this feeling. She had felt it before. She had fought it before, and had succeeded. So she fought that feeling again now. She fought her worst nightmare. The one Danny had saved her from, the one that she knew he was trying to save her from now. But this time was different. Inside of her, she could feel whatever it was that she had eaten eating her. It was literally pulling her apart from the inside. The pain wasn't the worst part, though. The fear was. The fear of becoming completely unstable, unable to hold herself together. It had happened once before, but it was temporary. This time, it would be permanent. And she knew it. And she knew she could help Danny before it happened. So, mustering up all of her remaining strength, she muttered two words: energy transfer. Hoping he would understand, she stopped resisting and succumbed to the darkness. She succumbed to the fear. With her last coherent thought, she realized it wasn't so bad, dying.

* * *

Watching a beautiful princess become a huge, hulking blue dragon is quite the sight. Especially if you didn't know it could or would happen.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watched as the green amulet Dora wore began glowing. Dora herself began growing and changing with her anger, until she was the giant mythical beast.

"Go. Find. DANI!" she roared, a hard request to deny when it came from a scaly creature that could kill you easily. Everyone could tell Wulf was going to say yes too, and Ember and her friends weren't happy.

Just then, Jazz screamed. "What the!... How did she... What just... Is she a... DRAGON!? Can you tell me what the heck just HAPPENED!?"

Tucker looked back down at his screen. "Um, Jazz? I think seven angry ghosts just heard you."

* * *

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a human scream."

"Homaj? En la Fantoma Zono?"  
_Human? In the Ghost Zone?_

"Find. DANI!"

"Come on, Kitty, Johnny! Where there's a screamin' human, there's a Dipstick!" Ember flew out of the cave, with not only Kitty and Johnny following her, but a dragon, three knights, and a curious wolf.

* * *

The Specter Speeder was soon very effectively surrounded, with only Wulf to guard it.

"Um, Sam, isn't Dora on our side?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yeah, but she loses almost every coherent thought when the Amulet takes over. Trust me. I should know. Hey Jazz, you okay?" she added as an afterthought.

"Yes. I-I'm alright. So are you guys saying that d-dragon is a friend?" Jazz stuttered.

"When she's human. We helped her get rid of her tyrannical brother and bring her kingdom out of the Dark Ages. Anyways, shouldn't we get out there? You know, so that the Specter Speeder isn't destroyed and we aren't killed by your parents." Sam strapped a wrist ray on as a dangerous glint appeared in her eye.

"Yup. Come on, Jazz! Let's go get some ghosts!"

Jazz pulled herself together: She had seen weirder things than a ghost turning into a dragon, and she wasn't going to let this get to her.

The three hopped out, weapons blazing, ready to fight alongside Wulf.

* * *

"Dani?" Phantom stared down at the girl in his hands. "You're going to be okay, I promise." He knew he was lying. He was just trying to comfort himself. Dani couldn't even hear him, that's how painful the Blood Blossoms were to a ghost. He remembered the time his ancestor, Jack Fenton-Nightingale had created a circle of them, and Vlad had trapped him inside. All he could do was scream and hope the pain would subside. He was sure that Dani's pain was worse, seeing as she had actually eaten the accursed flower. And he knew there was nothing he could do but watch one of his friends, his closest cousin, die in his arms. Because HE had gotten himself trapped. Because HE had let her eat that stupid sandwich! As soon as it had entered the room, he could feel a ghost of pain, an over-sensitivity to them. He should have known what it meant, and now Dani was dying!

"En.. ergy.. Trans.."

He froze. She had said something!_ But what... No. Energy transfer. She wants me to... Absorb her!?_

He looked down at her again. He watched as she heaved a final sigh, as if a weight had been lifted from her. He watched as she began to fall apart as she had so long ago. He watched as she died. But this time, Dani wouldn't come back. This time, he had to make a choice. Did he let her soak into the rough lab ground, or did he himself absorb her as it seems she had suggested?

Phantom took a deep breath. Gently, silently, he placed a hand on Dani's quickly deteriorating body and concentrated.

* * *

"Amiko," acknowledged Wulf as the teens appeared beside him.

"What did he say?" whispered Jazz.

"Friend."

"Nice to know."

Ember growled. "Enough chit-chat! Where's the Dipstick and what'd he do to Skulker?"

"Danny didn't do anything to Skulker! He's missing!"

"I doubt that! Let's see if this can knock him out of hiding!" she turned a dial on her electric blue guitar and strummed a chord. A huge red fist poured out and headed straight for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf. They dove out of the way, the attack barely missing them.

Jazz laughed. "You'll have to do better than-Woah!" Another fist headed straight towards her, led by Johnny 13. She stretched out her wrist and aimed the wrist ray, squeezing her eyes shut. "I hope this works..." A bright streak of green light struck Johnny, right on the chest. "You know, you were a horrible boyfriend," Jazz smirked, right before the fist slammed into her body, knocking into the Specter Speeder.

"Jazz!" Tucker yelled, struggling to get out from under two knights, "We're allies, you idiots! Danny saved your kingdom, remember?"

"We do as our princess wishes, and right now, she seems to be against you." The knight pointed at Dora. Sam was trying to remove the amulet without hurting her, but the dragon had different ideas. She was doing her best to put Sam out of commission, stomping all over and breathing fire as Sam darted around her legs.

"Yeah, well, she isn't exactly seeing straight right now." Tucker threw the knights off of him, holding out the Fenton thermos. "Sorry, but I'd rather not be pummeled by you when I'm helping my friends." He pressed the button, a blue light beam pulling Dora's men into it's depths.

He then turned towards Johnny 13, intending to suck him in as well, but Kitty came up behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt a single hair on Johnny's head!" she screeched, ramming into him. "Leave him alone!"

Tucker lifted his own wrist ray, trying to aim at Kitty. Seeing his intention, she rushed him again, this time getting in a good kick at his wrist.

"Ouch! That_ hurt_!"

"It was supposed-" Wulf cut her off as he came to Tucker's rescue.

"Lasi mian amiko solece!"  
_Leave my friend alone!_

He growled, sliding into a threatening stance. Kitty took one look at the furious canine and flew off as fast as she could, Wulf in pursuit.

"So all dogs _do_ chase cats!" Tucker grinned.

Sam screamed in frustration. "Tucker! If you're all done making up terrible jokes, I could use some help!"

"But what about Jazz? She-"

_"JUST HELP ME!"_

"Alright, alright..."

He dashed over to the deadly dance. "Um, I be a distraction, you grab the amulet?"

"That won't work, she's not going to take her eyes off of me by now!" She ducked, narrowly missing a beheading from Dora's wing.

"Fine, fine. You distract her, I'll grab the stupid amulet..." He muttered.

Waiting until Sam was yelling at the blue dragon, Tucker slowly crawled forward. Carefully winding through column-like legs, he snuck under Dora, successfully ripping the amulet off.

"Got it!" he yelled out as the princess shrunk.

She glanced around nervously. "I- what just... Oh no! Sir Tucker! Did I injure anyone?"

"Nah. Your knights tried to do me in, though."

"Hello!? I'm the one who had to avoid dragon legs and fire the whole time."

"Of course, Lady Manson. I am most sorry."

"No problem."

Just then, they heard someone cry out. "Help! Sam, Tucker!"

Heads turned towards the noise. Ember and Johnny were holding Jazz, evil grins on their faces. A large shadow had it's hands around her throat.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Danny Phantom sent a vine of thought out through his body, something he had been able to do since he had gotten into that accident in the lab a couple years ago. It came in handy for checking on his injuries without having to unwrap them. This time, though, this skill was being put to a different use. He sent the tendril through his right arm and hand to the puddle of ectoplasm. Carefully, he retracted the tendril, bringing the ectoplasm with. He carried it through his body. Mindful not to break the barrier to his own center of life, of power, he placed the ghostly energy close to it. He vowed not to tap into that store, not ever, not even if that was the only thing between life- no, existence and nonexistence. That store was his clone, his cousin, his friend. It was her life. And he had no right to it. He was just the containment device.

* * *

"That didn't quite work, Tony."

"I know it didn't work, you idiot! She destabilized to soon, we didn't even have enough time to remove her from containment." Tony growled.

The other GIW smirked. His partner was mad. Of course he was, his 'brilliant' experiment had failed. "Can you tell me what you meant to accomplish then? I can't claim credit for the ingenuity of it now anyways." Just because they were partners didn't mean they had to like each other. In fact, it was quite ironic that they had become partners; the two had been the bitterest of opponents since they could remember, always competing in one way or another, from who had a better blankie as young children to who had better imaginations as almost-teens to who was a better ghost hunter. So the head of the GIW had paired them up, hoping to get rid of some of the animosity in his ranks. He had also hoped their competitive side would help them strive to keep their suits clean. They were a pain to have replaced.

"You should have figured it out by now. I hoped to study her, take samples, and figure out how the Blood Blossom works. If I had, I would have been able to create- Nevermind. You don't need to know that part. It doesn't matter, it didn't work. Enough for you,?"

"Sure, sure. We learned something though. The ghost that calls himself Danny Phantom seemed to soak up the female's remains."

"Yes. Yes he did. Russell, get the NotePad program. We have some new entries to add."

* * *

Ghostly Interrogatory Workers Project Notes:

December 14th  
Subject: Ghost 57  
20:12 p.m.  
Subject 57, the ghost who calls himself Danny Phantom, was caught today at 17:38 p.m. It was received by GIW specialists Tony K. and Russell C. Subject was injected with a specially designed sleeping serum, but fought the effects, keeping itself from striking the ground. It then lost consciousness, awakening exactly one hour and twelve minutes later. While not the first paranormal manifestation caught, it was the first one of a high power level. Tests were later conducted to find an exact reading of power and endurance. Results can be found in document GIWG57DPDNATR01. More detailed notes may also be found there.

Sent to: GIW Head Department at 20:48 p.m.  
From: GIW #38  
Attachments: GIWG57DPDNATR01; DPDNP

* * *

_PLEASE don't kill me. How was Danny supposed to save Dani? He couldn't in that environment. Anyways, I think I did a pretty good job writing that paragraph, seeing as how I haven't ever died before. I love you all! Meapzilla2mouse, Deborahpflover, twihard5000, and Adventuregirl1 all reviewed this time. Thank you Eidolon specter for being my wall to bounce ideas off of! I also have 8 follows and 4 favorites. And yes. You will now get sections of notes from the GIW, who already said they weren't supposed to be the Guys in White in the beginning. They are the... Ghostly Interrogatory Workers! Also, please review, fight scenes are hard to write! Thanks again!_

_OMG! Before I forget, Cordria put a link to my fanfic Post-Pits on her profile! Yay! She is awesome!_


	6. Frozen

_Hello again! Yes, yes, i missed my own deadline. By a week... Hehe, excuses at the bottom? Anywho, I was reading A Tale Dark And Grimm while doing the first part of this. Wow, not only was it a great book (not fanfiction), but it also made me want to, how to say it nicely, remove Danny's head... So, it's not my fault... _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Frozen**

* * *

_Everybody froze. Later on, those involved could swear the tension in the air was thick enough to walk on, but that thought wasn't what was going through their minds. In fact, no two beings were thinking the same thing._

_Shoot! If I hadn't made Tucker come help me instead of Jazz, we wouldn't be in this situation! Danny's going to hate me if Jazz gets killed._

_How the heck did that happen? And how did Johnny recover so fast? Was he faking?_

_Three angry, ruthless ghosts against one ghost and two humans? Perhaps I should put my amulet back on, I will be stronger. But where is my other knight?_

_Yes! The halfa will come out of hiding now, he won't risk his sister just to keep Skulker trapped!_

No matter who it was or what they were thinking, they all knew one thing: one false move would forfeit Jasmine Fenton's life, and no one knew how to fix this situation.

Until the Booo-merang appeared again.

* * *

He couldn't move. Here he was, laying on a metal examination table, and yet he couldn't move a muscle. Phantom knew he wasn't strapped down right now because he could feel his whole body, there wasn't anything wrong. Except for the fact that he couldn't move.

He couldn't understand it. He felt fine and wasn't even feeling a tiny bit sleepy or foggy. He wasn't in pain either, so he wasn't crippled or poisoned. Why couldn't he do anything then? He couldn't do anything but think and remember and...

"Not exactly what we hoped, but maybe it'll take a while to take complete effect." Phantom strained his ears, hoping to hear more. Would they say what had happened?

Tony sighed. "I don't know. The formula was very defective in the first place. It did the complete opposite of what they wanted it to. I had hoped we could alter it to do what the serum was supposed to without starting for scratch. Of course, this could be all it does, and even though this isn't what we wanted, it could still be useful. We'll have to keep a good eye on the ghost to observe any other effects." Nope. He had no idea what had happened still. All he knew is that they had altered something they got from someone and somehow got it in his body. It could have been anything.

Phantom forced his eyes open with difficulty, hoping for an unobstructed view of the ceiling, but the GIW were a bit smarter than he gave them credit for. Even though he was paralyzed, they had made sure to leave him under the thick, green ghost shield. _What did they do to me?_ he wondered again. He searched his mind for a hint to what had happened before he woke up here, but what he did find only made him clench his eyes in a fresh wave of grief. Dani. Sighing mentally, he gave up his hunt and let himself fall back into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

Wulf flew in, clearly in a hurry, clearly not aware of what was happening. Everyone looked at him in surprise-Wulf was the most laid back and observant ghost there, taking action only where it need be. Besides the three ghosts hanging back. _(A/N- Bet you forgot about the mystery ghosts...)_

Four things happened at once; Wulf screeched to a stop, finally noticing Jazz's danger, Ember gasped as she saw Wulf's eyes flash, Johnny took one look at where Wulf had come from, and sped off, as Wulf made one decision. He flew intangible through Shadow, pausing on his other side. Then everything fell into place. Remember the Booo-merang? No one even saw it flash before it slammed into Shadow, trying to reach Wulf. No one noticed two cyclops and a blue infant fly away, the infant saying "Everything is as it should be."

Everyone noticed when the Booo-merang gave a loud beep, discarding its old target for this new obstacle. Shadow flew around, trying to escape the painful invention. Wulf grabbed the newly freed Jazz and tackled the two humans and ghost into the Specter Speeder. He turned, slamming the door on three very mad ghosts.

* * *

_He sat on the ground, one hand still outstretched towards where the younger ghost had been. Numb, he pulled back, slowly floating back but always staring at a spot on the ground that was just the tiniest bit different from the rest of his cell, his jail. Feeling slowly started to return to him, starting with a small tingle in his chest, like a nudge. Then reality crashed in. Dani was dead. That thought echoed around in his head, growing and growing, overwhelming him. He knew why, too. Dani had been amazing. They had spent so much time together, from defeating Vlad to talking about the NASA program, from escaping death to peacefully patrolling the skies. They had grown close the past few years, closer than clones ever would, closer even than the cousins they pretended to be. She was more than a sister or friend, too. She was the only one who could truly understand him, more than even Vlad. They had helped each other, lifting the other up in times of need. But she was gone now. Tears trickled down Danny's face. It was his fault, he knew it, even as he tried to blame others. The GIW, Vlad, even Jazz. It always came back to him though. It was his fault, wasn't it? Or was it?_

He sighed. Blame was getting him nowhere soon. He had to find a way out of here, if not for himself, then for Dani. She deserved recognition, and not in such a small, dreary place. He had to get out, but first... He needed rest.

Phantom's eyes slid open, glowing brightly, as if they could ignite at any moment. Blinking in confusion, he wondered for a moment why his bed was so hard. He tried to turn his head to scan the room, a habit gained from a couple years of ghosts trying to sneak up on him while he was half asleep. Frowning when his head didn't respond, Phantom remembered where he was. And still couldn't remember why.

He shivered. _I wonder how long I've been here. Must've been a while if my ice powers are already starting to build up._ That wasn't good. His parents were going to realize he was missing. His friends couldn't keep his absence hidden forever. To make it worse, Jazz had promised to tell their parents his secret if his life depended on it, against his wishes and arguments. By the time he was out of here, his little secret wouldn't be such a little secret, in more ways than one.

Internally cringing at the thought of the consequences to his secret coming out, he sifted through his mind again. For him, it was easy to shut everything out and concentrate on something very specific. He figured it was another product of his ghost powers. This was the kind of mindset he had to be in to call forth either of his forms, but instead of trying to penetrate something like the murky memory he was now, he had to let loose something that skulked right on the edge of his mind if not in use.

Steering clear of his human half, Phantom internally pulled on his lost memory. Tugging it to the forefront of his mind, he concentrated harder, finally regaining his memory in bits and pieces.

_He woke, still exhaughsted from his recent escapades. Being caught, maintaining ghost form, Dani dying... He was just floating, the GIW strangely absent... The ghost shield lifted... But he couldn't get under the small opening... A strange green mist..._

The ghost jolted out of the memory. He had been gassed. If it could be called that, since ghosts didn't breath. It must have worked on contact. This still didn't help his situation, as much as he was relieved that he didn't have permanent memory loss.

This really was quite a mess. He mused, smirking as his hand began twitching.

* * *

GIWG57DPDNATR01: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost #57, 'Danny Phantom' DNA test results - File one

Subject 57 physical powers test results.

Simple ectoplasm and accuracy: Subject shot thin rays at the targets from across the shield. Width was approximately three inches. Subject did not miss the center of the target at all. After 67 shots, subject's energy seemed not to have depleted at all.

Intangibility: Was able to go through all objects presented, including; wood, cement, concrete, all food groups, water, stone, precious gems, and more.

Invisibility: Held perfectly until hit by something, be it ghost power or chair.

Ghost Shield: Seemed to be the weakest power, taking the most energy and lasting an average of 72.34 seconds. Was easily destroyed with continuous blasts from an ectoweapon.

Ice Rays: Subject was able to produce ice from his energy, proving a cold core. Was as accurate with ice rays as with Ecto rays.

Possession: Untested, no safe way to test while also retaining safety of volunteer.

Ice crystals: Subject was observed forming a crystal of ice in its palm. While believing it is harmless, one cannot be too sure.

Ecto infused snow: Subjct created a snowball with Ecto energy encased in it. It worked as a sort of bomb, completely destroying the used targets and leaving only five of the original ten targets.

Ecto infused scream: Most powerful attack. Took ghost's remaining energy, It almost passed out immediately, strange lights appearing around it, but it received some sort of energy boost before becoming unconscious. Investigation pending as soon as equipment is replaced.

Notes: The results of these tests and an ectoplasm sample taken while subject was unconscious are as follows;

Endurance Level: 9 point endurance

Ectoplasmic Signature Code: Could not pinpoint. Will need to test at main head quarters.

Ectoplasmic Level: A high 8. Around 15% higher than our last reliable reading.

Conclusion: Though we are still doing tests on subject, we can conclude that this entity is a danger that cannot be released, unlike past projects. It is constantly growing in power and gaining more powers, some of which are completely unpredictable in that the ghost cannot even control them. While we are waiting for transportation to the main headquarters, we will be testing anything possible while not destabilizing the subject.

* * *

_So! How did you like it? It is definitely loaded, not a ton of dialogue bot loads of information. Anywho, onto excuses for my very very very late update. _

_January 3 to 7 I went I to a church conference called Districts. There was too much amazing stuff like people coming to Christ and an amazing band and speaker (that I personally knew!) going on for me to write during that. I was then grounded until the twenty-third for not cleaning my room and "making" my mom clean it. Which I didn't. I had absolutely no electronics during that time, not even my phone. For the twenty-fourth to the first? Umm... Sorry? And this weekend I was at a day and a half nerd fest for Friday to Saturday and church, Minecraft fest, and Super Bowl party Sunday. So I decided to do this today because it is seriously neglected and I wanted to stop feeling guilty. Good? Good! Next chapter has a few really big happenings! And I know when because I finally decided to plan this story out chapter by chapter instead of just writing what pops into my head right away. I hope it will help me keep on top of things. Till next time!_


	7. Cray-Cray

_Author's note at the bottom!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cray-Cray**

* * *

Phantom's smirk fell as his hand stopped twitching again. Then, for the second time since he had been ambushed, white rings appeared around his waist. These were very different from his normal lights, though. These were huge and so bright that he had to shut his eyes. They were also immensely powerful. There was no stopping them as they began to travel the length of Phantom's body.

The final difference, however, was their effect. They didn't turn him human as he had feared. They _strengthened_ him.

As the two rings reached the ends of Phantom's body, he felt renewed, reborn, powerful. He leapt into the air, reveling in the strange power boost. Then he looked down at himself.

His ectoplasm based strength wasn't the only change. His costume even seemed to have received an upgrade. His hair was the first thing he noticed. It fell into his eyes as he stared at his Hazmat.

First was his gloves. They were longer, covering almost his whole arm, and protruding at the tops, like how he remembered Dani's had.

His boots seemed to have the same style, but they weren't simple pull-on boots anymore. These were huge, dangerous looking combat boots.

Even the colors were different. They were still black and white, but it would have been an insult to simply call them that.

The white was immensely bright, partially lighting the domed area, but the black was the complete opposite. It was black as pitch and seemed endless, mesmerizingly so. It even seemed to consume all other light sources not from him from the room. His insignia was the only thing unchanged.

Phantom's faded smirk was completely renewed. This was definitely going to help him in the long run.

That was when he felt a stirring in his chest and heard a small voice.

_Danny?_

* * *

Jazz snuck quietly up the stairs, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Of course, it wasn't. Motioning for Sam and Tucker to stay downstairs, she walked over to her mother.

"Hello Jazz. What were you doing in the lab?"

Jazz flinched. Maddie had seen her coming up the stairs.

"Oh, um, you know, research for another of my papers. What are you doing?"

Maddie looked at her suspiciously. This was winter break, so Jazz shouldn't have homework, but then again, it was Jazz. Letting it slide, she answered.

"I'm making dinner. The Guys in White wanted to talk to us about their latest project so we invited them to dinner."

"What's their project?"

Maddie grabbed a knife out of a cupboard, walking over to a carrot that was on a cutting board.

"They caught Phantom."

* * *

Phantom gasped, momentarily losing control of his flight. He recognized that voice. He would never forget it!

"Danielle?! Where are you? Or am I going crazy?" He whispered, spinning around and studying every nook and cranny, ignoring the GIW glaring at him.

_Danny! You can... Hear me?_

"Of course I can! Where are you?"

Danielle seemed to hesitate, trembling when she answered.

_I think I'm... Inside of you. But I can't see or feel or hear or anything, besides your voice. I don't think I even have a form right now. I- Danny, what's going on? All I remember after I... Destabilized, is blankness. Not even darkness, just... Nothing._

"Dani, I'm going to try something. Tell me if you hear me." He then concentrated on getting a message to Dani. Sure, this was weird, but hey. He's a half ghost human hybrid. Phantom's whole life was weird.

_Dani, can you hear me?_ Danny asked, projecting his thoughts the way he normally did with his ecto-energy.

_Yes! Much easier than before. What's going on?_

Phantom paused, knowing how this could affect Dani._ I don't think you're completely...dead. When you destabilized, I, ah, absorbed you like you said. But I didn't absorb you completely. I kind of... stored you in my body. And then earlier, the Guys in White or whatever they're called now gassed me with something. Except I don't think it did what it was supposed to. It gave me a huge power boost, which you probably got as well, so you can, um, communicate with me. Or I'm just finally going crazy._

Dani didn't say anything for a bit, so Phantom let his words sink in.

_I'm pretty certain you aren't crazy-_

_Of course the voice in my head is saying that._

_-So your first theory is probably right. But still. Will u have to... Live like this forever? We would both go crazy!_

_I don't know, Danielle. Maybe we can find someone to help after I get out of this mess._

* * *

"The _Guys in White_ caught Danny? How?"

"How should I know, Sam? All I know is that Mom is having them over for dinner because they want to talk to her and Dad about their 'Newest Project'."

Jazz rubbed her eyes wearily. These past few days had been trying, and even though they were much closer to finding Danny, they were missing crucial information. To top it all off, her and Sam were clashing again.

Tucker quickly asked a question, maneuvering around a possible full-scale argument. "So they probably got Skulker too, huh? I mean, Danny was out fighting him that day and now he's mysteriously missing."

"Probably. But that doesn't matter. Tuck, can you hack into the Guys in White database and figure out where they're hiding Danny?" Sam asked.

"I should be able to, but I don't have what I need here. I have to stop at my place."

"Fine. Why don't we meet at my place in twenty minutes then?"

* * *

Jazz set the last glass plate on the table then settled down to wait for the doorbell to ring. On a normal week, she would still be arguing with her parents, begging to be free from the dinner. However, she hadn't been having a normal _day_ let alone week. Besides, this was the best way for her to help her little brother.

Reaching up, she fingered the little emerald earrings she was wearing.

_"These work like the Fenton Fones. We can communicate with each other, but that's about it, they aren't strong enough to pick up voices from someone other than the wearer." Tucker gave the tiny box to her, a faint blush on his face. Jazz didn't miss the significant look from Sam._

She grinned. These earrings were amazing.

"Jazz, dear, will you help bring the food to the table?"

"'Course, Mom." Jazz made her way through the kitchen, dodging the occasional broken ectogun or dented Fenton Thermos.

"Where's Danny, Sweetie? Wasn't he supposed to be back today?" Maddie asked, handing her daughter a large bowl of mixed vegetables.

Jazz gulped. _What was the story we came up with?!_

"Um, so they have that really big project for school, it was like a movie clip or something, but they decided to procrastinate, so Danny had to stay over longer to get it done." Yes, that sounded believable.

"Oh, alright. I was hoping he could have come to this, but homework is more important."

"Yeah." Jazz finished placing the dishes on the table before going back to the waiting game.

She didn't have to wait long, but contrary to her belief earlier, she hadn't been waiting for the doorbell. Because, when the Guys in White came, they came up the stairs that led to her parents' lab.

* * *

_Another late one finished and updated! You know, this story is going a lot faster than I thought it would. It should probably be done at around ten chapters, and then most of my time will go into my Post-Pits story. Alright, I have more excuses for you! This time... Blame _Eidolon specter_! She got me addicted to _Doctor Who_, so I've spent my writing time watching Raxacoricofallapatorians knock down Big Ben and Daleks gang up on The Doctor. Everyone who has seen _Doctor Who_ knows this is a very valid excuse. Anyways, there weren't any GIW files in this one because the next chapter is going to be basically all GIW files, and we have Tucker to thank for that. That also means the next update might take awhile, since I have to look all over to put the correct information together. Special thanks to _Brit98_ and all of my other amazing reviewers! See you later!_


	8. Dinner Time!

_Hello! Another short one. And I lied to you all. What did I lie about? 1) I said this chapter would take a bit longer. Obviously not, but that's because I had a half day today. 2) I said this chapter was going to be all Ghostly Intervention Workers' files. But I was feeling fluffy today! So you got fluff!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dinner Time!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Russel, we would be better off eating out. Madelyn Fenton is a horrible cook."

Russel rolled his eyes. "She can't be that bad. Besides, the Fentons invited us for dinner and we accepted. Can't just let them down. Unless, of course, you're chicken…"

Tony grabbed the doorknob that led to the upstairs. "I'm not chicken. Lets get this over with."

He opened the door, greeted by a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

Jazz gasped in surprise. What had those two been doing down there? She peered carefully behind the two GIW, looking for her dad - perhaps they had been getting a tour and she just didn't notice them come in. But she was further surprised when her father waltzed in the front door.

"Madds! I got the fudge!" He exclaimed, brandishing a plastic grocery bag." Jack grinned when he noticed the two Guys in White at the lab door. "I see you two have finally come out of your cave! How long have you been down there, a week?"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "No, Mr. Fenton. Four days.

"Aww, we're all buddies here! Call me Jack!" He pulled a smiling Maddie over to him. "And call my beautiful wife here Maddie! No Mr. or Mrs. stuff."

Jazz couldn't hold it in any longer. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to say that these two guys from the government have been in our house for four days? Experimenting on Dan… Phantom? And you didn't tell me?" She burst out, her curiosity getting the best of her. Ignoring the little voice asking if it was true through her earrings, she went on.

"Don't you think it was kind of important for me to know that? I mean, I live here too. And where exactly have they been holed up? I've been down there and I never noticed them."

Maddie looked at her daughter worriedly. "Honey, I know we should have told you, but the Guys in White didn't want the public to know what was going on."

Jazz glared at the ghost hunters. "Of course they didn't. Wouldn't want the town to get mad, would they? Mom, I'm going out for dinner."

"But Jazz, we were going to have a nice family dinner."

"Not really. Danny's, um, at his friend's and you guys are really just having a business meeting. That just so happens to include dinner. Besides, I was expecting a call," she growled.

* * *

_"Not really. Danny's, um, at his friend's and you guys are really just having a business meeting. That just so happens to include dinner. Besides, I was expecting a call."_

"Hey Tuck, I think that was a hint."

Tucker's eyes widened. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, come on. Just call her." Sam replied, throwing Tucker's phone at him.

"Hey! It's already call-"

_"Yes, I can come to dinner with you now. I'll be at your place in five."_

Sam grinned. Jazz really was pretty good at this stuff.

"Come on, Tuck. You have a date tonight."

* * *

Jazz stormed out of Fenton Works, getting in her red car._ Good thing Danny's friends can take a hint._

As she drove to Sam's, she found herself hoping Tucker would take their phone conversation literally. It could be nice to go to dinner... But she couldn't. They had to help Danny.

Her hopes were rekindled when Sam practically dragged her out if her car and into a huge walk-in closet.

"Sam, I didn't really mean-" Jazz argued weakly.

"Yes you did. Tucker's ready to go, and he hacked into the camera feed in Fenton Works. I can monitor Danny and call you two if something happens. In the meantime, you are not standing Tucker up!"

Jazz tried one more time. "Sam, neither of us have any money!"

It was, as she had expected, easily countered. "Hello? Cellophane twirling machine heiress here."

* * *

The place they ate was perfect. It was a quaint little resteraunt, but still fancy enough that Jazz had to ask what a few of the dishes were.

Finally, her and Tucker decided to get an order of the Châteaubriand for two. With two plates, of course.

"So, Jazz…" Tucker blushed again. "Did you really want to come to dinner with me?"

Now it was Jazz's turn to blush. "I, um, yeah. I did. I mean, um, at first I had been using it as an excuse to get away from that dinner at home, but then I, uh, kinda realized I did want to."

The air cleared at once as Tucker grinned. "Well, not like we had a choice. Sam probably would have gotten Wulf and Dora to overshadow us and bring us here if we hadn't come." He was suddenly nervous looking again. "Hey Jazz, you look really beautiful in that dress."

Jazz looked down. She was wearing one of Sam's gowns, so it was darker colors. The main color was a glittery black. It had dark blue around the bottom, as well as on the long sleeves. A dark blue headband went with it. To complete the look, Sam had also done Jazz's make-up.

"Thanks. So…"

At that moment, their waiter walked over to the table.

"Here you are. Please enjoy your meal."

They thanked him, spending the next few minutes eating in silence. Châteaubriand, it turned out, was a type of steak- Tucker's favorite.

Having finished, Jazz and Tucker walked back outside to the limo Sam had lent them.

"Hey Jazz," Tucker said in the vehicle. "I was wondering if, you know, you would want to do something like this again?"

Jazz grinned, delighted. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah. I guess. So, what do you say?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Just then, a familiar voice came through the window. "Alright, time for me to interrupt the gooey happiness. You're going to contaminate my ride."

Jazz and Tucker jumped. They hadn't realized that the limo had stopped and they were back at Sam's.

"Sorry Sam!" Jazz said, hopping out with Tucker. "Thanks for letting us use the limo."

"Sure. Let's go on up, I need your boyfriend's techno skills."

"Hey! I'm standing right here! And I have a name, you know!"

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

_So what did you guys think? FLUFF! Yup. I approve if the Tucker/Jazz pairing and this popped into my head. I was going to put it into _School and Cats and Ghosts, Oh My! _but it fit here better. Next one will definitely be the files. I'll try to work on them this weekend, don't have anything going on. So... Review my fluff please?_

_Edit: Oh oh oh! I forgot! Please pretty please vote on the poll in my profile! It will determine what I will be working on when I finish this and/or Christmas with the Enemies._


	9. GiW Files

_Hey everyone! Wow, three chapters in as many days... I am on a roll! So, here are the GIW files as promised. The dialogue between Danny and Dani has been slightly changed in this chapter, but not by much. Also, I accidently called the GIW in the last chapter the Ghostly Interrogatory Workers... I MEANT INTERVENTION! Sorry, I'll go fix that... So without further ado... Chapter 9!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: GiW Files (AKA I Am Feeling Extremely Uncreative With Titles Lately)**

* * *

December 16th

Subject: Ghost 57 and Ghost 58  
18:48 p.m.  
New subject, Ghost 58, was caught today at 13:13 p.m. 58 appeared to be 57's female counterpart, and was put in same shield area as 57. Records of their interactions are attached.

Sent to: GIW Head Department at 18:52 p.m.  
From: GIW #38  
Attachments:G57G58PE?; GIWG57G58FC02; GIWG57G58FCO03; GIWG58BBE; GIWG57FEDM

* * *

G57G58PE?: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost #57 and Ghost #58: Possible Emotions?

We are reconsidering the theory that ghosts do not have emotions. Project 57 and eventually Project 58 have given us much evidence that ghosts do indeed feel. Of course, it could be just acting, but there seems to be nothing staged about it.

The first piece of evidence is not solid. It occurs when we talk to 57. As we speak with it, it tends to use heavy sarcasm. While this is not true emotion, it is hinting at frustration and even possibly humor.

Another piece of evidence is when we had captured 57's female counterpart, 58. 57 seemed at first to be shocked, not even attempting to escape when we brought the shield up. It just stared at 58. As soon as 58 was in the shield with it, 57 sped to the female's side. It inspected 58 carefully, but was unable to wake it. Seemingly worried as frustrated, 57 stormed away, releasing its Ecto infused scream. It stopped quickly, going back to 58 to check again for injury.

When 58 awoke, the two ghosts seemed glad or even happy to be with each other. They also had a long conversation, apparently forgetting momentarily about us and giving us some information we would have otherwise been unable to attain. Full conversation in file GIWG57G58FC02.

The final ad biggest piece of evidence is Ghost 57's reaction when 58 destabilized. It actually began weeping, and was despondent for a few hours later, until further experimentation was conducted.

We ask headquarters to research deeper into this long believed fact.

* * *

GIWG57G58FC02: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost #57 and Ghost #58 Full Conversation: File 02

58: I gotta say, I do agree with you there. I mean, seriously! Not even a comic book or something! What do they expect us to do, twiddle our thumbs and hum?

58: What, not going to help me up?

57: You're a ghost. You can hover. Anyways, you surprised me. I thought you would be out of it for at least a few more hours.

58: Amazing! I scared the Great One! The Savior of the Ghost Zone! No wonder you got caught by these idiots.

57: Hey! What about you? You got caught too. How did that happen?

58: Umm, well, I was going to visit you to give you something, and Jazz called me. She said she needed me to make a distraction so that she could get to the Ghost Zone to find you. She didn't want her parents to see, so I offered to give them some exercise out at the park. Jack, Maddie, and a Guy in White ambushed me. What's your story?

57: I had just caught Skulker and these two decided to tranq me. I had been flying pretty high and the fall almost killed me, but wait. Did you say Jazz's parents ambushed you?

58: Yeah, unless you know another couple that wear blue and orange hazmat jumpsuits with ridiculous goggles. So, when do we eat?

57: Well, that depends. How long have I been stuck here?"

58: Two days.

57: Then I haven't eaten in three.

58: What!? Haven't you told them you need food?

57: Well, Tony, the shorter dude, he was supposed to bring me something to munch on, but he came back with you. It's not like we'll die if we don't get food right away.

58: Yeah, but if we don't eat within the next few days, I'll be a blob of ectoplasm on the ground and you won't have enough energy to keep from changing. That put a different spin on things?

57: If you disintegrate though, I can just soak you up and I'll be good as new.

58: Haha, very... wait, what do you mean?

57: Something new I discovered. Let's say I'm in this fight and I get a cut. Ectoplasm from it falls on the ground forming a puddle. I use up a bunch of my energy and am about to change when I realize I'm right next to the puddle of my own ectoplasm.

58: Okay...

57: I can then stick my fingers in the puddle and suck it up like and energy drink. It has the same effect as one, too.

58: Alright Cuz, that is just disgusting. I mean, seriously disgusting. Why did you even tell me that?

57: You asked me, Dani. Besides, it's just ectoplasm. It's not like it's puke or something. Anyways, I don't know if I could take it from you. I've only ever reused my own ectoplasm.

58: Danny, I'm... Ya know. We practically have the same DNA. We probably could share energy like that. But still, eww. Let's stick with the traditional way.

57: There's a traditional way to share energy?

58: Sometime, you need to go travel the ghost zone for a few days. You'll learn tons.

57: Sure, if we can get out of here. So, why had you been coming to visit?

58: Eh, I just wanted to visit. I also wanted a nice square meal without having to steal it, but mainly, Ember wanted me to give you this. I got one too. It's an invitation to a Christmas and New Year party. She had all of the guests promise to keep a truce until the party, there's a note in there about that. Here.

57: Well, that kind of makes sense. But wasn't Skulker part of this? He was complaining about it when we were fighting.

58: Yeah, but-

At this point, one of our experiments was put into action. The experiment, which was created by Tony K., failed, resulting in the destabilization of #58.

* * *

GIWG57G58FCO03: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost 57 and Ghost 58 Full Conversation Observations: File 03

We observed many things while recording the conversation between Ghost 57 and 58.

Who is 58 to 57? We noticed the similarities, but when 58 called 57 "Cuz" we figured that was short for cousin. We find this hard to believe, as they are not only remarkably similar in looks and personality, but they also have the exact same name of 'Danny Phantom'. However, we were able to extract a DNA sample from 58 before placing it in the shield. Analysis inconclusive as of yet.

Where did 57 get his power boost after his scream? From the conversation, we were able to conclude that 57 had somehow it had a cut that dripped ectoplasm onto the floor, giving 57 a boost when he needed it.

However, the conversation created more questions than it answered.

Why did 58 call 57 'Great One' or 'Savior of the Ghost Zone?'  
How do they know the daughter of the Fenton's so well?  
Why was Jasmine Fenton allowed to enter the Ghost Zone?  
Why does 58 speak as if it is weaker than 57, as if it would destabilize easier?  
Why do the two "practically have the same DNA?"  
Why is the traditional way of sharing energy between ghosts?  
If 57 doesn't live in the Ghost Zone, where does he?  
Why would 57 often fight other ghosts if he is a ghost?  
How does a high fall kill a ghost if they are already dead?

* * *

GIWG58BBE: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost 58 Blood Blossom Experiment

The following experiment was set up by Tony K.;

The purpose of this experiment is to figure out how the rare anti-ghost flower called the Blood Blossom works. The blossom was placed in the food given to the two captive ghosts. Only one ate it, the other claiming to be unwell. After the ghost ate the blossom, we were to remove it from the sheiks to examine it, but the blossoms worked too fast, destabilizing as destroying the ghost. Result of experiment: failed.

* * *

GIWG57FEDM: Status: Opened

Ghostly Intervention Workers: Ghost 57 Fenton's Ecto Dejecto: Modified

The purpose of this experiment was to weaken the subject, allowing us to work with it without the ghost shield and fearing no injury. We modified an invention created by Madelyn and Jack Fenton, hoping to correct its mistakes. When we applied it via gas, the subject, Ghost 57, passed out. During the time it was passed out, we were able to compile information as to the ghost's structure. When the ghost awoke, it was paralyzed. Results of experiment: unfinished. Results shall be sent in tomorrow at around 8:30 a.m.

* * *

Jazz stared at the computer screen. "We have to get him out of there. Tonight!"

"Jazz, we don't know exactly where he is. I mean, I guess we could have Wulf sniff around the lab, but what if we run into the..." She looked at the screen, searching for the GIW's true name. "Ghostly Intervention Workers? They already know too much, what with overhearig the stuff about you going into the ghost zone."

"Sam, I have to take that chance. They paralyzed my little brother! And you even admitted that you haven't seen him move from that be or whatever."

Tucker spoke up, finally looking away from the computer screen. "I agree with Jazz. We have to get him out of there, and usually you're the first to jump up and help him."

"Now who's the lovebirds," she muttered. "Fine. We'll go tonight, but invisible. Dora and her knights can help with that, and this is just a reconnaissance mission! We have to do this carefully or they might figure out who Danny is. Got it?"

"Got it."

Tonight was going to be a big night.

* * *

_It's already so close to the end! I keep wanting to draw it out longer and longer, but I also want it to be done already so I can move onto my other ideas. Speaking of other ideas, the poll up on my profile has another idea added (sorry people who already voted!). It would kind of be a sequel to this, but it would be a Danny/Dani Father/Daughter story. It would kind of be something like the GIW come to a conclusion about Danny and Dani's relationship, and tell the public they are father and daughter. Danny and Dani decide to go along with it to keep up appearances, but their relationship really does grow into something like that. So... Next chapter is gonna be really fun! Review and vote please!_


	10. Bittersweet Victory

_I took a sentence out in chapter 7. Nothing big, you don't have to reread, but it makes more sense when you look at the GIW files now._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bittersweet Victory**

* * *

_How are you going to get us out of here, Danny?_

Phantom sighed. _I have no idea. Maybe I can weaken the shield._

_How?_ Dani asked.

_I remember little cracks appearing in the shield earlier when I used my ghostly wail. That was before I got this weird power boost, so maybe I can break the shield without making too much noise and bringing the GiW back._  
_I wish I could help, I love destroying things!_

Phantom looked around his little shielded in area. The cracks really were small, but he could find them easily. Spotting the weakest patch, Phanto drew out some of his Ecto-energy, forming a small blast. This blast was different from his normal ghost rays though. He had used more power than normal, causing the ray to be forcibly condensed. Phantom let it loose, enjoying the thrill he felt when the cracks became more pronounced.

He could almost feel Dani grinning. _Nice one. Might take a while to get all the way through, but at least we know it's possible._

_Yup. And I can test my new limitations._ He threw another few blasts at the shield before planning a different attack.

This time he created what he liked to call a snow bomb. It was a small Ecto blast encased in snow that exploded on impact. Chucking it at the shield, he quickly formed his own shield, avoiding the ice that formed as an after effect of the bomb.

_That's neat._

_The bomb?_

_Well, yeah, that too,_ Dani conceded, _but mainly the ice thing. I can't form ice or anything yet._

_Oh. Yeah, it's a pretty cool power._ Danny replied.

_Hahaha. Very funny._

Trying something new, Phantom reversed his bomb. The snow was now encased in an Ecto blast. The explosion was huge, seeming to shake the whole lab. Suddenly he gasped, mist curling out of his mouth.

"I thought you were supposed to be paralyzed!"

* * *

"Hey Dora, Wulf."

"Hello, Lady Manson, Sir Tucker, Lady... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name!" Dora said, looking at Jazz apologetically.  
"Oh, I'm Jazz. Danny's sister."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you!"

"Saluton, amiko fratino." Wulf growled.

Jazz looked at Tucker, wide-eyed. _What did he say?_ She mouthed.

He chuckled. "He was just saying hello, Jazz."

"Oh. Um, hello," she stammered.

Wulf nodded his head, then turned to Tucker, giving him a huge lick.

"So, we were wondering if you guys could help us out," Sam said. "We figured out the general area Danny is in, but Wulf, we need your help to track him down, and Dora, we were wondering if you and your knights could help us with invisibility and intangibility."

"Of course!"

"Ja!"

"Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

"S-Sam?!"

_Sam's here?_ Dani asked.

"Of course, Danny, who else? The Ghostly Intervention Workers?" She laughed as her and Dora became visible

Danny stared at her blankly. "Who?"

The next to appear was Jazz. "You mean you don't know who caught you? I'm ashamed, little brother," she said, shaking her head mockingly.

"Jazz! It's great to see you two! I'd give you a hug, but, well," he shrugged, looking at the shield. "I kinda like my hair the way it is."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

_Yeah really. Just ignoring me, huh?_

_Yup. Pretty much.  
_  
"Tucker? Where are you? Wait! What are all of you guys doing here?"

"In order? Yes, by the computer, and saving you. Just wait a minute, I have to-"

_"I told you! We should have gone for pizza or even Nasty Burgers!"_

Danny paled. "Dora! Go invisible! You too!" He hissed, pointing at the visible knights. They were silent, eyes wide, as they obeyed.

_"Yeah, yeah, fine. Next time we go out and don't eat what the Fenton's cook. At least the ghost should like it."_  
Danny_- no! Phantom!-_ watched the stairs, staring warily at the GIW, the Ghostly Intervention Workers.

"Hello, ghost. Seems the paralysis has worn off. That's unfortunate."

"For you," Phantom muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Russell eyed him. "Uh huh. And ghosts don't exist. But!" And at this he pressed a button, "It doesn't matter. We have this handy little machine here that can just replay what you said!"

As the little "For you," replayed, the two men began laughing.

"What're you going to do? Stare us do-"

"Tony."

He looked up at the suddenly grim voice. "What?"

"Are these readings right?"

"What readings? Those? Of course they're- wait. That isn't possible! It should be an ectoplasm stain on the ground!"

"But it's not."

"What's up boys?" Phantom craned his neck, attempting to see the screen in front of the two 'boys.'

"Ghost!" Tony whirled around, confusion and fury dancing in his eyes. "What did you do? How?"

"Do what?" Phantom asked, bewildered. "I didn't do anything!"

"Stop trying to hide it," the man snarled, "you must have had something in there with you, you can't have just up and increased your ectoplasmic level so much by just SITTING there!"

"Tony, it's still growing..."

Phantom growled in exasperation. "What is still growing?"

"Your ectoplasmic level." Russell said dazedly.

"Really? That's useful."

_What are you going to do?_

_You'll see._

"Get out," Phantom whispered, just loud enough for the other ghosts in the room to hear. As soon as he felt them leave, he curled into a ball, pulling tons of Ecto energy to the surface and solidifying it and turning it into a shield. Phantom expanded it, the surface pressing against the other barrier. He grinned as he heard the creaking.

"Next time, don't assume the paralyzed guy can't fight back." With one last push, both shields shattered, freeing Danny.

* * *

"Yes! He did it! He's out!" Sam cheered, turning to hug a surprised Jazz.

As soon as the ghosts had heard Danny's fierce whisper, they had scattered. All of them had been on the receiving end of his attacks at least once, and they could tell he had something huge planned. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had protested of course, but they stopped at the small explosion under the Fenton's yard. For one heart-stopping moment, they were certain that Danny had been killed. But then they had seen him flying up out of the ground, two unconcious Ghostly Intervention Workers hanging from his hands, a triumphant grin on his face.

Danny had just enough time to say, "Missed you guys!" before all three humans threw themselves at him.

"Come on. We have some stuff to show you." Sam said, pulling Danny along. "My place!"

Jazz declined Sam's offer. She had some stuff to take care of - some of which included de-hot dogging her bedroom.

Reluctantly agreeing, Danny followed his friends to Sam's house

* * *

"Bittersweet victory then." Tucker frowned, unable to decipher his best friend's expression as he sat captivated by pictures of his clone.

"Not completely. We all got out alive, at least."

Now Sam was frowning in confusion. "But Danny, what about Danielle? The notes say she... Destabilized..."

Danny nodded. "She did. But, uh, she's still alive. Kind of. I think. She is being pretty quiet."

"Are you sure you don't need anything to eat? Or some sleep? Because you're making no sense."

"I know. That's becau-" Danny groaned, doubling over. "Ugh! There aren't any blood blossoms in here?"  
"Why would there be? Danny, what's wrong?" Tucker asked quickly, him and Sam rushing to the half ghost's side.

"I... Ugh... Felt something like this earlier... Before... Dani was... Destabilized." Suddenly the pain stopped, to be replaced with a more subtle reaction. "Hey! It's gone!"

_Danny... I don't think so... I remember that feeling. Do you remember what that one guy said? "It should be an ectoplasm stain on the floor."_

Danny's eyes widened. "No," he whispered in fear.

* * *

Tucker and Sam watched on in terrified awe as Danny disintegrated before their eyes, but the puddle remaining of Danny didn't simply dissolve into the ground. They watched as it - he - separated into two puddles, one smaller than the other. They watched as four identical glowing green eyes appeared. They could only watch.

* * *

_What do you all think happened? So sorry for not updating earlier, but I kinda had a self-induced writer's block. I didn't want to end this! Yes, I didn't close all ends, like what happened to Skulker, the sudden power boost, and maybe another, can't remember. That is on purpose! I am hoping to do a sequel, but you all have to vote if you want it to happen. There is a poll on my profile, and summaries of the choices are also on my profile, NOT IN THE POLL. Yes, I will eventually be going through all of these chapters for editing and detailing, but not for a bit. Thank you, every single one of you amazing reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers!_


	11. Yes This is a Teaser!

_Hello out there, CYM readers who are still following this even though it is finite! Here is a little teaser to the sequel, call 'Freed!'. This is not the full first chapter. The full one, however, is posted already._

* * *

_"Timmy was an ave-"_

"No." _Click._

_"Tina was seven years old when we-"_

"No." _Click_

_"Who you gonna call? Gh-"_

"Please no!" _Click._

_"Phantom girl figh-"_

"No." _Click_

_"In reality, they are his odd-"_

"Wait a minute!" The fourteen year-old boy sat up, just realizing what he had flicked past. Once again clicking the little button in his remote, he stared at the small television screen.

_"Her origins are unknown, but she bears remarkable resemblance to our own town hero, Danny Phantom. While researchers are hunting down information on this mysterious ghost girl, our very own Lance Thunder is recording live from what appears to be the beginning of a small battle. Lance, what's going on over there?_

By this time, the boy was leaning forward in his seat, a strange mix of emotion on his face; confusion, fear, and possibly a bit of anger. He watched carefully as the girl was backed against a brick wall, a few stray icicles dangling over her head and the two familiar ghosts grinning, lazy, and yet victorious grins.

"Ghost Girl! I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical and electronic! I and my new ally Skulker-"

"I am not your ally! We are simply working together to corner the ghost girl so that I may hang her pelt on my wall!"

At this time, the girl rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her fear. "Sounds like an alliance to me. But it doesn't matter! Danny's around here somewhere, and while I wait for him to come, I can definitely fend you two idiots off."

Skulker laughed, his ectosuit rattling. "Ha! That whelp cannot help you! He is no where near here! My radar says so. See?" He pointed to a beat up PDA on his wrist.

"And once we have destroyed you, Danny Phantom will be so caught up in his emotions-" he said the word as if it were dirty, "-that he will be easy to take down!"

As they once again began to prowl forward and the anchor began speaking, the girl's fear finally caught up with her.

"DANNY!

* * *

With the threat gone from the now silent block, Danny turned to Danielle.

"Dani..."

"I know what you're going to say but first, smile!"

At that moment, a camera flashed, blinding the halfa. "What..." He muttered. "Danielle!" Danny yelled out, and as soon as he could see, he was flying away from the cameras and after the girl.

"Dani, wait!" Finally catching up to her, Danny glared at the girl. "What were you doing? You aren't supposed to be using your powers! We don't know if they're completely stable!"

"Yeah?" She shot back. "Well, we don't know if yours are either. We were in practically the same situation, why are you still flying around playing hero?"

"Because we weren't in the same positions! You've always been unstable! Yeah, that Ecto-Dejecto worked for a time, but we don't know if it was a permanent thing, not to mention that you died! Technically you shouldn't be alive, the Ecto-Dejecto has to be practically holding you together!"

Danny could immediately tell he had gone to far, by the building tears and fear in Dani's eyes. "Dani-"

"No! You don't really want me alive, let alone here! You're just like Vlad! I feel better now than in my whole existence! Even better than when I was first formed, or when you sprayed me with that stuff the first time! And you know what? I don't care! I was doing fine without you before, so I can do fine on my own now!" She spun around, flying towards Danny's house and the portal.

Gravity, however, had different ideas, as Danielle's ghost form flickered, and she plummeted to the ground.

* * *

_I did cut a lot out, so when you go read the full chapter, don't just skip through till this part!_


End file.
